Serena's Kiss
by Gammer
Summary: AU fic. Goku is a cop from West City and gets famed for muder by Darien. While he's trying to prove his innocence he meets Serena. Based on the Jet Li movie Kiss Of The Dragon
1. Default Chapter

Serena's Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Arrival  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't these charters, their proper owners do. So don't sue me I'm poor.  
  
  
  
A plane landed all the way from West City to Tokyo. A man stepped off of the plane. He walked out of the airport and got in a cab. He saw all Tokyo tower, and other things. The cab stopped at a shop. The stepped out, and went in the shop. Inside was an old man, about 79. Bald head, and long bread with sunglasses. "Hey, so how long will you be staying? Goku?" the old man asked. "Not very long, Master Roshi," Goku said.  
  
That night, Goku took a cab to a hotel. He went to a bar, and ordered a drink. A man walked up to him. "So you must be the guy," he said. Goku nodded. "Come with me," the man said. They went to the men's bathroom, and the man took the out of order sign and put it in front of the door. Goku looked around, and saw five other men in the room. Two guys searched him for weapons, and or cameras. When they were done, the man who greeted him before walked up to him. "My name is Jedaite," the man said. (Forgive if it's spelled wrong.) "Goku." "He's clean," said one the men that searched him. "Good now you can meet out boss," Jedaite said.  
  
Goku was lead to the kitchen, where a man with a very bloody face was on the ground. Then, a very tall strong man walked in. He had black hair, and blue eyes. "Darien," the man said. "Goku." "So you're the one that West City decided to send over, to supervise our investigation," Darien said. "Actually I'm here to help you," Goku said. "Ah yes because my men are so ignorant. As you know there have been several reports of illegal drugs in the Tokyo area. We have captured all of the prime suspects, but there is a leader, and some even say he comes here to this hotel to meet up with some of his members. We have identified one of them his name is Beka Noreido. You will have to fallow them until they go to there meeting place, then signal for us when they do, that's when we get him," Darien explained. "Oh yes, and carry this gun at all times," Darien said handing Goku a gun.  
  
It was time to bring the plan into action. Darien and his men were in the monitoring room, where they could all that was going on, and Goku was in the bar with radio, and a newspaper waiting for Beka. Goku saw a short man, with brown eyes, and brown hair, with three bodyguards. "Is that him?" Goku asked talking into the radio. "Yes," Darien answered. Goku just sat there waiting for them to go in the room where they discus their plans. Two other men entered, Goku figured it was another member. Finally, he heard them say, "Let's just head up anyway, I'm sure our leader will come up eventually." Goku fallowed them. And saw four bodyguards guarding the room. "The bodyguards are blocking the door, what do I do?" Goku asked. "Come up, I'm sure these recordings will be enough anyway," Darien said. Goku went into the monitoring room, and saw all that was going on in the room. That's when saw that Jedaite was missing. He figured that he was in the bathroom. As the meeting went on, Goku thought he saw something in the room. He thought he saw the bathroom door open. It happened again. That's when the three men noticed it.  
  
  
  
He saw them open it, and it was a girl with blond hair, and blue eyes. They saw them pull out a gun, pointing it at the girl. "No!" Goku yelled, and ran to the room. When he got to the door, the four bodyguards rushed at him. Goku punched the first one in the face so fast it looked a blur. The second one he kicked in the stomach. The third one, he kicked in the cheek, and the fourth one, he threw over his shoulder. Goku kicked the door open, and all attention was turned to him. "Leave that girl alone," he said. The girl seeing her chance ran out the door. The three men, charged at Goku. Then Darien walked in, and killed all three of the men. "Why do you kill them?" Goku asked. "The question is why did you?" Darien said. Goku was confused. Then, Darien grabbed his gun, and put in the bag. Then 20 men rushed in the room standing along side Darien. Finally, Goku understood. "You set me up," Goku said. "Now your catching on, but it's too late now. The 20 men started to walk towards Goku. Goku looked around for a chance to escape, and saw it, the window. He ran towards it, and jumped out.  
  
Goku quickly grabbed the windowsill, and started to climb up to the other window on the seventh floor. "He's going to the seventh floor go now!" Darien ordered. Goku jumped in the room, with a man sitting on his bed reading. Goku ran out the door heading for the elevator, but was cut off, by four of Darien's men. They pointed their guns at Goku. Goku saw four other men behind him. He held up his hands. "Now come quietly," the man said. Goku when he was close enough grabbed the gun, and kicked the man, into a wall. Goku then, kicked the second guy in the face. The guy, he punched in the face, and the fourth guy, he shot in the leg. The other four guys started to rush towards him. Goku threw the gun at the first guy's forehead. (Ouch!) He did a jumping sidekick at the second guy's face. Then, he kicked the remaining two in the chest.  
  
Goku ran to the elevator, and pushed for the first floor so he could get out of hear, but the thing was taking too long, and Goku didn't have a second to lose because he heard Darien's men coming up. Goku opened the emergency hatch, and started to climb up the ropes. He made it to the eighth floor, and he forced the door open. Goku jumped out, and looked for another elevator. But he heard Darien's men coming again. He saw a laundry cute, so he ran towards it, and jumped in. He put his hands and feet on the walls so he didn't fall. Then, he felt clothes from the other floors being thrown on top of him. And to make things worse, he heard Darien and his men come to the cute. "He's not going anywhere," he head Darien say. Then he grabbed some oil, and soaked the whole cut with it. Then he lit match and threw in. There was fire all over Goku.  
  
"If you don't want to die give up," Darien said. "Never!" Goku yelled. "Fine, give me a grenade," Darien said. Then, Darien threw it in. Goku, thinking quickly, grabbed the grenade, and threw it right back at them, and then he dropped down the cute. Goku heard an explosion when he dropped down. All the maids ran out of the laundry room in terror. Goku ran into the lobby, but didn't want to leave without trying to find something that could get him out of this mess. Then he saw Jedaite with two machine guns. He fired both of them at Goku. Goku dived behind a pool table. Then, after two minutes Jedaite ran out bullets. Goku grabbed a pool stick, broke it in half, and threw both of them at Jedaite. The two pieces made Jedaite drop his two guns. Goku seeing his chance elbowed Jedaite in the stomach.  
  
Goku ran all the way to the monitoring room, and looked over all of the TVs until he saw the tape where it showed Darien killing the three suspects. 'Perfect!' Goku thought. "Hey there he is!" Goku turned around, and saw Darien and his men. Goku grabbed the tape, and jumped out the window. And started to climb all the windowsills until he got to the top of the hotel. But Darien and his thugs were there to meet him. "Give us the tape Goku," Darien said. Goku kept on stepping back until he was near the edge of the roof. He looked down and saw that it was a long way down. And that the next building was pretty far, but Goku had to risk it. He stepped back, and then jumped off the building. He landed on the next roof with ease. He kept on doing that until he saw a building with a fire escape on the side. 'That's just what I need,' Goku thought. Darien and his men weren't too far behind.  
  
  
  
Goku ran as fast as he could jumped off the roof. As soon as he landed, he heard gunshots. Goku quickly ran down the fire escape, and got away. "Looks like I'm staying with Master Roshi for a little while longer," Goku said.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So how was it? I think it's good for my first DBZ/SM crossover. Sorry if it was short but the chapters will get longer as the fic goes on. Anyway please review I love reviews but make sure there good ones. And I think I may change the title, later on. So see ya next time! 


	2. Red Blood Shot

Serena's Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Goku ran as fast as he could to Master Roshi's shop. Ignoring all the people and traffic lights. 'Aw man what a mess I've gotten myself into!' Goku thought. 'Getting framed for murder, Darien was in on the whole thing, but I wonder why he did it?' Goku thought. 'That I girl I saved, I wonder if she's okay, she was kinda cute,' Goku thought. Finally, he made it to Roshi's shop. When Roshi saw him, he looked like he's been to hell and back. "What happened to you?" Roshi asked. "I got framed for murder by Darien," Goku said simply. "Looks like you'll be staying longer than you thought eh," Roshi said. "Yeah I guess."  
  
Meanwhile Darien and his men were planning their next move. "So what do about Goku sir?" Jedaite asked. "Nothing no one will believe him without any proof," Darien said. "Well, I not so sure about that," said one of them. "What do you mean?!" Darien said. "Well one of the cameras were still recording, and.." Before he could say anymore, Darien shot him. "You IDOITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIND HIM NOW I DON'T CARE IF HE'S DEAD OR ALIVE GET THAT TAPE BACK YOU IDOITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien bellowed. All 50 men ran out of the room, hoping not to get shot. "Darien," said a small voice. "Serena my love come to me," Darien said, and gave her a hug. "So what happened I heard you yelling," Serna said. "There is a criminal on the lose and I want to find him," Darien. "Darien, remember at that hotel, well I was getting ready to do my part, I was going to try and kill those guys for you, but I messed it up," Serena said. "Don't worry I'll think of something else for you to do," Darien said. "So does that mean you'll keep your promise?" Serena asked. "What promise?" "The promise, about my daughter," Serena said. "I don't remember making a promise, did I make a promise Jedaite?" Darien asked. "Yes you did," Jedaite said. "Well there you go two to one," Darien said. Serena was about to leave when Darien pulled back down. "You know you must realize I must really trust you for you to just go like that. One word about any of this and I could go to jail for life, and you'll never see your daughter again," Darien warned. "Darien I would never do something like that to you," Serena said. "Good," Darien said. "Darien I'll do whatever you say," Serena said. "Good then I guess you wouldn't mind a little shot," Darien said. "Darien I told you I quit, I don't want it anymore!" Serena screamed. "I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAN QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien bellowed and held her down. Then Jedaite gave her a needle, and Serena was knocked out.  
  
  
  
Serena was then driven to around where Roshi's shop was. Jedaite pushed her, and Serena stumbled along the sidewalk. Goku on the other hand was eating some rice when he saw her. Stumbling around like she was drunk. "I'll be right back Goku just need to get more shrimp for my shop," Roshi said and walked out. Goku wasn't paying attention he was more focused on the girl outside. Then he saw her fall over, not moving. He waited until Roshi was gone to help her. He ran outside, and picked her up, then he brought her inside. Goku put her on his bed, and put a damp cloth on her forehead. He checked her pulse and realized it was racing! 'Fever, drunkenness, racing pulse. Defiantly the shot Red blood,' Goku thought. (Made that up.) "She'll probably be out for a day or so," Goku said. He sighed and went back to his rice.  
  
  
  
A little while later Roshi came back with some letters. "Goku I have a letter for you," he said. Goku opened it and saw the words Nogatchi Train Station. And the numbers 123, and 12 34 27. Goku got up, and walked out, and said, "I'm going out." He took a cab to the Nogatchi Train Station, and found some lockers. Then he saw some police officers in front of locker number 123. He tapped them on the shoulder, and pointed to the locker. They moved out of the way. Goku did the combination, and inside of the locker was a cell phone at the back was the numbers 124, and 36 24 12. The two guards were in front of that locker as well. Goku did the same thing as last time, and they moved. When Goku opened it, there were all these guns and things. 'My god!' Goku thought. The two guards saw all the guns, and pointed their guns at Goku. "Freeze terrorist!" they said. Goku grabbed the first guy's gun, and bashed his head into the lockers. The second guy was about to shot when he felt a strong pain in his stomach. When he looked down, he got a fist in his face. Goku grabbed the cell phone and ran out before anyone else could see him.  
  
Meanwhile at Darien's place, three men from West City came into his office. Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chouztu. They are the men who hired Goku. "Welcome gentlemen," Darien greeted. "As you already heard the man who you sent over has committed first degree murder," Darien said. "If you could show us the evidence," Yamcha said. "Oh yes of course," Darien. He took a suitcase, and pulled out some pictures. "Here is officer Goku waiting around for the suspect Beka Noreido." Then he held up a picture of the other two guys. "Here is the arrival of the tow other suspects. But for some strange he went totally mad, knocked the bodyguards, killed Beka and other two suspects. We believe that he did it because he's been working for their leader, and he ordered him to kill them." Then Darien held up the gun he gave Goku. "This is the gun that he used to kill them, we have identified his fingerprints on it. We were also hoping that you could give us some back round information on him," Darien said. "Detective Son Goku is probably the best we have. He received the highest training in Martial Arts, Weaponry, and police tactics. He's our best, which why this is so confusing," Yamcha said. "Do you know if he has any friends in Tokyo, family?" Darien asked. "He has no one," Yamcha lied.  
  
  
  
When Goku came back he sat down and some more rice. "So Goku, how did things go?" Roshi asked. "I beat down two guards at the train station, and found that Darien rigged the other locker with guns and other things," Goku said. "Must be tough being a wanted man huh?" Roshi said. "Yeah it is," Goku said. "At least I still have this tape that can prove my innocence," Goku said. "Well I got to go, I got a meeting with the boys," Roshi said. And grabbed his jacket and went outside. Goku looked behind him at his room. He decided to check on the girl from before. He found her still in the position he left her in. He felt her forehead and saw that her fever was going down, and that her pulse was returning to its normal speed. Then the girl got up. "Where I am I?" she asked. "My master's shop," Goku said.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked. "I carried you in here. You collapsed on the sidewalk," Goku said. "Well thanks," the girl said. "Where have I seen you before?" Goku said. "Yeah I think I have met you before," the girl said. "So uh, what your name?" Goku asked. "Serena, and yours?" "Goku." "So do you live here by yourself?" Serena asked. "No I live here with my master. He makes and sells shrimp, and other things," Goku answered. "So I guess you don't have a wife," Serena said. "No." "Have you ever been in love before?" Serena asked. "Yes," Goku said sadly. "What happened?" Serena asked. The subject all most brought tears to Goku's eyes. "Her name was Chichi. She was a great woman I she could really cook too. Just don't get her mad. Then one night, somebody shot her," Goku cried ignoring the tears coming down his face. "Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said.  
  
  
  
"50 MEN ON GOKU'S TAIL AND YOU STILL CAN'T FIND HIM, WHAT DO I PAY YOU PEOPLE FOR ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien bellowed. "We just can't find him," said one. "YOU IDOIT THAT MEANS HE HAS RELATIVE, OR A FRIEND IN TOKYO THOSE MEN LIED TO US!!!!!!!!!!!! FIND HIM AND KILL HIM, AND GET THAT TAPE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien bellowed. And the 50 ran out.  
  
"So how long are you going to stay here?" Serena asked. "I'm not so sure. I thought I was going to stay only for one day and one night, but something came up, and I guess I have to stay longer," Goku said. Serena tried to sit up, but Goku stopped her. "I really don't think you should try that. You haven't completely healed yet," Goku said. Serena nodded. "So if you don't mind me asking, what happened before you fell over?" Goku asked. "Well I was talking to my boyfriend, and his friend held me down and gave me that shot," Serena said. "Boy with friends like that who needs enemies," Goku laughed. Serena laughed to too. "Want something to eat?" Goku asked. "Sure," Serena said. He went to the kitchen, and made her some shrimp and rice. "MMMM, this is good, where did you learn to cook like that?" Serena asked. "When live on your own you have to learn how to cook or else you'll waste you money on restaurants," Goku said. "Yeah I guess that's true," Serena said. 'Man this guy can cook, take care of people is there anything he can't do?' Serena thought. "How long do I have to stay here?" Serena asked. "You can leave tomorrow if you like it doesn't take long for person to recover from the Red Blood shot, that's why it's so addictive," Goku said. "You defiantly know a lot about these things," Serena said. Goku got up, and went back to his rice. But he couldn't keep his mind off Serena for some strange reason.  
  
The next day Serena was well enough to go. Even though she started to have second thoughts. "Well I guess I'll see you later, Goku," Serena said. "Yeah I guess," Goku said. After she left Goku, picked up her bowl of rice, and soup she had. When he looked at the bowl of soup, it had lipstick on it. He just sighed and continued to clean up.  
  
  
  
AN: So how was that Chapter? A little bit more romance than action. But chapter will be a little bit of both. I'm running out of ideas so could you send me some in your reviews? I would really like it if you did. So whom do you think killed Chichi in Goku's story. Well say who think in your review. Until next chapter, see ya! Oh yeah and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Goku's Bumpy Boat Ride

Serena's Kiss  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku has been in Tokyo for three days. So far, Darien and his men have not found him yet. Goku had his cell phone near him at all times, just in case Yamcha and the others called him. One day at noon Goku's phone rang. "Hello?" "Goku its Yamcha." "Finally, I was wondering if you would ever call," Goku said. "Look we need to talk about this situation," Yamcha said. "Yeah, but where?" Goku asked. "Tokyo Bay, at that boat ride around the bay," Yamcha said. "Okay."  
  
"Darien we've tapped Yamcha's phones and found out that he is meeting with Goku at Tokyo bay in one hour," Jedaite said. "Excellent," Darien said. "Any thing else sir?" Jedaite asked. "Round the clock security for Serena if Goku gets to her, with that tape, and everything she knows I'll be in jail for the rest of my life," Darien said. "But you have her daughter," Jedaite said. "Yeah, but still."  
  
Serena was walking to the mall when four guys came up to her. "Yes?" Serena said. "We were sent by Darien to protect you from that criminal on the lose," said the first guy, Max. Max and his men escorted Serena to the mall. They wouldn't leave her by herself.  
  
Goku saw a taxicab stop. He ran up to the driver. "Could you take me to the Tokyo bay?" Goku asked. "Off duty," the driver said. "Look I just want you to take me to Tokyo bay," Goku said. "Don't you understand, two words off duty," the driver said again. Goku looked at his back pocket and saw his keys; he quickly grabbed them before he could feel it. He went in the cab and started it up. Then he quickly drove off. "Man only thirty minutes left," Goku said speeding up.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Serena just came out the mall with her "Body guards." "Look I really appreciate you guts protecting me, but I really think I can back on my own," she said. "Fine," Max said. "I'll just get cab, and go home okay," Serena said, waiting for a cab to drive up. Then one stopped because it was a red light. Serena opened the door. "Hey could you just drive," Serena said to the driver. "Two words off duty," the driver said, without turning around. "Okay how about on duty 50 bucks," Serena said. The driver rolled his eyes and drove when the light was green. "So aren't you going to started the meter?" Serena asked. The driver pressed a few buttons on the meter but it wouldn't come on so finally, he hit it and it malfunctioned.  
  
  
  
"So why were you in such a rush to get away from those four guys?" the driver asked. "My boyfriend hired some bodyguards to protect me from this criminal he keeps on talking about," Serena said. The driver looked at the time, and sped up. "Hey what's the rush?" Serena asked. "Oh, sorry it's just that, uh, rush hour is coming soon, and I don't want to be stuck in the traffic," the driver said. "Okay.. Right here's fine," Serena said. The driver parked the car, and turned around to give Serena's 50 bucks back. "Goku?!" "Serena!?" "What so you're a cab driver now?" Serena said. "Nah, I'm just borrowing it," Goku said. "You stole it?" Serena said. "No I'm going to give it back," Goku said. "Oh here your 50 dollars back, I need it," Goku said. "Thanks, oh yeah and go back to your master's shop this stealing cars thing just doesn't suit you," Serena said getting out.  
  
Goku smiled and drove off. He sped up, hurrying to get to the bay in time. He finally made it and found Yamcha waiting for him. "What took you?" Yamcha asked handing him a ticket. "Traffic," Goku said. "Fallow me." The two came to a table when the boat started to start. "Tell me everything," Yamcha said. "Darien the cop in charge of this case is the leader of the drug gang. He set up the whole thing at the hotel," Goku said. "Do you have any proof?" Yamcha asked. Goku reached into his jacket and pulled out the tape that had Darien on it committing the murder. "The main thing to do now is get you out of here I have a car from there we can." but before Yamcha could finish someone shot him. Goku stood up and saw two guys with guns. "Freeze hands on the table!" the guy said pointing his gun at Goku. Goku put his hand on the table like the man said. The man grabbed some handcuffs and was about to put them on Goku when he rolled out of the way, and kicked the man in the stomach. The second guy ran up to him, Goku grabbed his arm with the gun in it and bent it back, then he threw him over his shoulder. But more guys started to come. Goku ran below deck into the kitchen.  
  
But there were two more guys waiting for him. Goku backed up until he reached am stove. The first guy threw a punch, Goku grabbed his arm, put it on one of the burners and, turned on the stove. The man's hand burned, and he yelled out a huge yell. The second guy charged, but Goku ducked out of the way, grabbed his head, and slammed his face on the heated burner. (Ouch!) Goku quickly ran to the top of the boat, but four guys in ski masks were waiting for him. He blocked the first guy's punch, dodged the second's guy's kick, and ducked from the third guy's grab, but the fourth guy kicked him in the stomach, and punched him in the face. The other three guys charged. Goku kicked the first guy off the boat, then threw the second over his shoulder, punched the third one in the face. And knocked off the fourth one. Then there was gunshot coming the top of the bridge they were about to pass under. Goku looked up and saw Darien!  
  
  
  
When boat went under the bridge Darien hurried to the other side, but when he got there, Goku was gone! "He's under the bridge!" he said hurrying into his car heading for a tunnel. Goku climbed up the bars of the bridge, and saw a door he hurried there, and when he opened it, there was another door, but it wouldn't open. Goku stepped back, and broke through the door, and found himself in a tunnel. When he turned around, he saw a car coming right towards him. Goku jumped on the hood of the car, but he still hit the windshield, and it tore open the back of his right arm, and the left side of his back. Goku quickly got up as soon as he heard sirens of the police. He ran as fast he could, trying to get out of the tunnel. He then saw another door. He quickly opened it and found himself in a long dark tunnel not meant for cars. He ran and ran, but he couldn't escape from Darien and his thugs. Then, he looked around for a way to escape, and saw it there were all these air vents around him, so he quickly opened one, and found himself in a train tunnel, luckily no trains were coming. Hr covered up all the blood that was coming from his arm with his jacket, and went on a train. 'Great now what?' He thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So how was that? A lot of action! Plus Goku met up with Serena again. But how will he get that tape back? Even if he does will it help him at all? Find out next time. 


	4. Serects Out

Serena's Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Goku slowly walked in Master Roshi's shop, and sat down. "Why is it that every time you go out you always come back with some kind of big wound?" Roshi asked. "You know you should really go to the hospital." "Do you have a needle and thread?" Goku asked. Roshi got some spools of thread, and a needle. "I'll go for some bandages and some disinfectant for you," Roshi said. Goku took the needle and thread and tried to sew up his arm, but couldn't do it with one arm.  
  
Serena walked down the sidewalk. She managed to escape Max and his thugs. She just needed to be alone. 'My daughter I wonder if she's alright?' she thought. Then, she realized that she was hungry, so she saw Roshi's shop and looked through the window and saw Goku trying to sew up something. She walked in and said, "Hey Goku." "Oh, hi Serena," Goku said. "Do you need any help?" Serena asked. "I think I can do it," Goku said. She saw Goku struggling with the thread and needle. "You know the longer that thing stays open the more risk there is of infection, besides I want to pay you back for when you helped me," Serena said. "Alright," Goku said finally.  
  
"So how long do you think you'll be staying now?" Serena asked. "I'm still not sure I can't leave without clearing up some things," Goku said. "Tokyo is a nice place once you get used to it. Now this is gonna sting," Serena said putting the needle in Goku's skin. She was surprised when he didn't flinch or say ouch. "Wow, you're the first person I've ever seen that get a needle put in their skin and not say ow," Serena said. "Let's just say I've gotten hit with a lot more hurtful things than just a needle," Goku said. "Like what?" "Nothing important." "And I'm done," Serena said cutting the string. "My goodness look at that scar on your back, let me see," Serena said. Goku quickly got up and put on his shirt. "You must really work out to get an upper body like that," Serena said. "Yeah I do work out a lot. You did a good job," Goku said. "Thanks."  
  
"Look it's my daughter," Serena said, showing a picture of Rini in her necklace. "She looks just like you, except with the pink hair," Goku said. "Yeah no one knows where she got that from. She can be a real sometimes, and has a real sweet tooth," Serena said. "Do you want something to eat?" Goku asked. "Nah I'm alright, I should go. It was nice talking to you," Serena said. When she was about to turn the corner Max and his three guys were there. "Didn't we say not to go anywhere alone!" Max shouted, and then slapped Serena on the cheek. Goku saw that and made a fist.  
  
"Max it was just that I needed sometime by myself to think about some things," Serena said in tears. "I don't care! We said not to go anywhere alone!" Max shouted and slapped Serena again. Goku got up and shouted, "Hey! Don't do that again!" "Hey that's the guy were looking for," said one of Max's thugs. 'Goku? It can't be he doesn't look like a killer!' Serena thought. "We've been looking all over for you, Darien wants us to bring you to him," Max said. "I don't who you are, or who you work for, just don't hit her again!" Goku shouted with fire in his eyes. Max turned to Serena, and said, "You knew he was here the whole, why didn't you tell us!" Max yelled. "I just didn't know it was him," Serena said in tears again. Max was about to slap her again, but Goku grabbed his arm, and punched him in the face.  
  
The two other guys charged at Goku. The third one stayed back. Goku blocked the two guys punches and kicked them in the stomach. Max got up and charged at Goku. Goku stepped to the side, and kicked him in the back. The two guys got up again, but Goku grabbed their arms, bent them back, and punched the two of them. Max charged again, adding some punches. Goku blocked all of them and punched Max in the cheek. The third guy walked up to Goku and took of his jacket reviling his well-built upper body. The guy threw three punches. Goku dodged all of them, and punched the guy in the cheek. The guy then, grabbed Goku's arm, and threw him at Roshi's shop window. Goku broke the glass, and broke some tables when he fell. The guy jumped in and found a pile of broke table parts under Goku. He started to remove all of them, when he got to Goku; he kicked him in the chin with both feet. The man stepped back a little, and Goku charged. The man dodged Goku's kick, and punched him in the stomach. The man then, punched Goku in the face, making fall. He started walk towards him, Goku quickly sprang up and kicked the guy in the face.  
  
Serena saw Max get his cell phone and called Jedaite's number. Goku dodged another one the man's punches, and tried a kick. The man grabbed Goku foot and threw him over his shoulder. Goku rolled out the way when the man tried to stomp on him, then kicked him in the stomach. Jedaite finally got to Roshi's shop, and pulled out a machine gun. Goku saw him, and decided to finish this fight. He ducked from another one of the guy's punches. And punched him in the stomach. The kicked him right in the face. He saw Jedaite was about to fire, and then he saw a gun on Max's belt. Goku dived for it and shot Jedaite killing him.  
  
"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Serena asked. Roshi finally came back and saw all the guys on the ground. "What happened here!" Roshi yelled. "Well it's kind of hard to explain," Goku said. "Try me," Roshi said. "I just can't stay here anymore," Goku said grabbing his jacket and walking out. Serena fallowed him wanting some answers.  
  
"Okay what just happened back there you mean to tell me that you're the one's Darien's after. "You know Darien? Where is he!" Goku said. "Oh no you need to answer my questions first haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" Serena said. "Go ahead," Goku said walking some more. "First off you mean to tell me that your killer that Darien's after!?" Serena said. "Yes he maybe after me, but I'm no killer," Goku said. "How could say your not a killer you just killed Jedaite!" Serena said. "That was only in self defense, he tried to kill me!" Goku said. "Okay, how do I know your not lying?" Serena asked. "What reason would I have to lie?" Goku asked. "You would probably say any for you not to go to jail," Serena said. "I had a tape, but Darien has it," Goku said. "Now it's my turn. I hope you already know this but your boyfriend Darien is a leader of a very ruthless drug gang," Goku said.  
  
"You think I don't know that! I maybe stupid, but I know a gang leader when I see one!" Serena said. "You know, so why don't you turn him in?" Goku asked. "Because he has my daughter! If you take him down, I'll never see my daughter again!" Serena said. "That's why I do all those things for him because if I do enough he says he'll give me daughter back, I almost committed murder once," Serena said. "Hold on you were the girl in the bathroom that those guys almost killed?" Goku asked. "And you were the guy that saved me," Serena said. "Look I know this may sound crazy but did you hear anything in that room?" Goku asked. "Of course I did! I heard their plans for their gang, everything!" Serena said. "Come on I'm going to take you to my superiors at the embassy," Goku said. "Hold on! Why would I want to go there!" Serena said. "I'll take you there and your going to tell them everything you heard," Goku said. "But if I do that, they'll arrest Darien and I'll never see my daughter again!" Serena cried. "Look Serena I know you've probably had some bad experiences trusting people, but I give you my word that you can trust me," Goku said. "If I get your daughter back, will you help me?" Goku asked. Serena nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
An: There you go another chapter up. Well I think I'm almost done with this fic. Anyway, if Goku does get Serena's daughter back will she help him? Find out next time. Se Ya! 


	5. Goku's Vow

Serena's Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena walked in Darien's office. "Hi Darien," Serena said. "Hello Serena," Darien said. "You wouldn't believe what I've been through," Serena said hugging Darien, but at the same time looking for the tape, Goku told about. "Try me," Darien said. "Well I was walking on the sidewalk just to be alone for second, then that West City killer you were looking for jumped me, and took me captive and made me do all these things, he asked me to tell him where you were or else he would hurt me," Serena said. "And then?" Darien asked. "Then he tied me up and had a couple of beers, and then fell asleep. Then when I tried to escape he woke up, and Max and Jedaite came and tried to protect me, but the West City guy pulled off all these moves, and killed Jedaite, and Max and his guys were like knocked out," Serena said. "Then he fell asleep." "And where is he?" Darien asked. "At the Shiso restaurant," Serena said. Then Darien handcuffed her to a pipe. "If I don't find him there I know where to find you," Darien taking two guys with him.  
  
  
  
Serena looked at the bottom drawer, and pulled it out with her foot. She looked through it and saw a plastic bag, it had a tape in it, and Serena figured it was the tape Goku was talking about. 'Now to get out of here,' Serena thought. She saw a spare key on Darien's desk, but it was too far away, but she had to try. She stretched as far as she could to the key, but it was too far away. She looked around for something to make the key closer to her. She saw a coat rack, and she reached for it. She used the pointy part to grab to ring of the key, and pull it closer. She finally escaped and ran outside.  
  
  
  
"Hello, hello?" Then a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Don't do that!" Serena said to Goku. "Did you get it?" Goku asked. "Here you go," Serena said handing Goku the tape. "Come on let's go to the embassy," Goku said. "No we go get Rini," Serena said. "Okay, okay, which way?" Goku asked. They took a cab to an orphanage, and went inside. Serena found the sign that had all the orphanage's names on it and what floor they were on. "Here we go level six," she said. When got to level six they saw a bedroom, with tons of kids in it. Then Serena spotted Rini's sleeping figure. She went to the bed, and shook her daughter. When Rini woke up she yelled out, "Mama go back it's a trap!" Then, a strong man grabbed her neck. And five other guys surrounded Goku. (Note: Sorry if the fight scene here is pretty boring or something forgive me I'm 13.) Goku grabbed the first guy's arm and threw him over his shoulder. He ducked from the second guy's punch, and punched him in the face. The third guy pulled out his gun; Goku quickly grabbed it, and threw it at the fourth guy. Then, he kicked the third in the face. The final guy he quickly kicked with both legs sending him flying into a bed. The orphanages ran out of the room in panic.  
  
Goku saw Serena being held by a large man, with a short guy right in front of her getting into a kick position. Goku ran towards the big guy and a jumping sidekick at the back of his head. Making him drop Serena and being right in the way of the short guy's kick. "Get the girl and lets get outta of here!" the short guy said. The big guy grabbed Rini and jumped out of the window with the short guy. "Rini!" Serena screamed. "Come we have to get out!" Goku said. Then ten guys with guns chased after them. The two ran into the hallway. Goku saw a window, and curtain. He grabbed it, tied it to a pipe, twisted it up, and wrapped it around his leg. He grabbed Serena, and did a flip out of the window. He dropped Serena when they were close to the bottom, and untwisted the curtain on his leg. But the ten guys caught up to them, and of them shot Serena.  
  
  
  
Goku ran to her aid. "You okay?" he asked. "I don't think so," Serena said closing her eyes. Goku put her in his arms and ran her out of there. He took her to a hospital. He looked around, and shouted, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!" The doctors took her and looked over her wounds. Goku just had to wait outside until morning. He held his arm, and fell asleep. When he woke up, he went in Serena's room. "Goku? Where am I?" she asked. "The hospital, and had to get out of there before you died," Goku said. "Darien still has Rini, we were so close. I would do anything to get her back," Serena cried. "I know that, but doing everything Darien says isn't doing much," Goku said. "I know it that I would do anything to see her again," Serena cried. "Don't worry my people will get him," Goku reassured her. "Your people? I care about them, I don't trust them, but I trust you. If I don't make it out of here for some reason do you promise that you'll take care of Rini?" Serena said. "Yeah," Goku said. "You tried, I think you should sleep." Then Goku lightly chopped Serena neck, and then took the necklace Serena wore off of her. Then walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Goku walked towards the police station and Darien. Darien's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "I want Rini," Goku said. "I want the tape." "I gave the tape to my superiors they'll know what to do with it." "Bad move Goku, now the kid is useless to me. What am I supposed to do with her now? She's too young to help my gang, maybe not what do you think?" "I think you should come to the window," Goku said. He looked up and saw Darien on the fifth floor of the station now I know where are, and I'm coming up, to kill you," Goku said and walked towards the station, knowing what he had to do. Kill Darien, prove his innocence, and get Rini back to Serena. 'This isn't going to be easy,' Goku thought. 'But no matter what it takes I swear I will take Darien down. No matter what.'  
  
  
  
AN: So there you go. I think it's pretty good for a 13 year old don't you think. Anyway, will Goku get Rini back? And if does fight Darien will it be easy? Find next time. SEE YA!!!!!!! 


	6. Goku's Warpath

Serena's Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Goku's Warpath  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku walked in the police station. He saw five policemen run up to him. Goku was ready. He did a fierce roundhouse kick at the first's cheek. Then he grabbed the second guy's gun and did a powerful punch in his face. The three other guys charged at him. Goku grabbed the Japan flag hanging in the station and swung it at the three guys' legs making him fall. Goku moved to the right to dodge the fourth guys' kick. He quickly tripped the man with the flag. The final guy he swung the flag at his face. The man ducked. But Goku did a sidekick in his face. He dropped the flag and ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"SOUND THE ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien shouted when he saw Goku coming up the stairs on his cameras. As Goku was going up the stairs. Twenty men started to come down towards him. They all pointed their guns at him. Goku rolled his eyes at them then got in a fighting stance. He grabbed the first guy's gun and threw him off the stairs. Goku then side kicked another guy in the stomach. Goku just kept on throwing guys off of the stairs until it was clear to go.  
  
When he finally got to the seventh floor, there was the short guy from the orphanage blocking the elevator. "Who are you?" Goku asked. "I'm Joe, that big guy right behind you is Ned, and we'll the last people you'll ever see, Goku," Joe said getting in a fighting stance. Goku looked behind him and saw Ned behind him. Joe charged and threw nine fast punches, Goku could barely block. The last one hit him in his face, and hard too. Then, Ned came up behind him and front kicked him in the back. Then Joe ran up to him, and side kicked him four times in the cheeks. Then, Ned came up behind him again, and front kicked him. Goku fell down immediately.  
  
  
  
"Well wasn't so hard, I'm surprised Darien has had so much trouble with him," Joe said. "You'd be surprised," Goku said from behind them. When they around Goku side kicked Ned in the stomach. Then threw a fast punch at Joe's face. "It's time to go to round two!" Joe said rubbing his nose. Goku got in a fighting stance, and got ready. Then, he saw that Ned wasn't around. Joe charged and threw five fast front kicks. Goku blocked them just as fast as when Joe threw them. Goku quickly ducked from a sidekick, and then punched Joe in the stomach. Goku then side kicked him in the face.  
  
Joe was down, and then Goku moved on to Ned. He looked around for him. Goku looked behind him, then Ned grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a wall. Ned tried to punch Goku in the face to finish Goku off. But Goku quickly rolled out of the way, and side kicked Ned in the chest. Then, Goku did five fierce in Ned's face knocking him out. Goku was walking to the elevator, when something grabbed him. He turned around and saw Joe! Joe got up and did a roundhouse kick in Goku's cheek. When Goku recovered, Joe front kicked him in his chin. Goku did a back flip in mid-air, then kicked Joe in the chest with both legs. Joe flew into a wall. When turned around Ned got him in a full nelson!  
  
  
  
Joe faced them and got in a kick position. Goku tried to get out of Ned's hold, but the big man's strength overwhelmed him. Joe started to get closer. Goku thinking quickly head butted in the face, and grabbed Joe's kick. Goku flip him over. Joe extended both of his legs for a kick, but Goku grabbed them and slammed Joe on his neck killing him.  
  
  
  
Ned charged doing all these front kicks at Goku. Goku dodged them easily. Ned grabbed Goku by the neck and threw him into a wall again. Ned charged. Goku quickly got behind him, kicked both of his legs. And kicked him in the face so hard that it snapped his neck, and the big strong man was brought down.  
  
  
  
Goku, when he got on the eighth floor kicked Darien's door open and found him and Rini. "Oh, Goku, Goku I'm ashamed of you. First, time coming to Tokyo and instead of enjoying yourself your doing all this useless running around," Darien said. "I wouldn't have to run around if you hadn't framed me, besides I hate getting bored," Goku said. "Neither do I and right now I'm finding you very boring!" Darien said pointing his gun at Rini. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!" Goku bellowed, and he side kicked Darien into a wall. "Rini I'm friend of you mom, could you wait outside?" Goku said giving Rini the necklace, he pulled off Serena. "Okay, thank you mister," Rini said walking out.  
  
  
  
"So Goku what now? You have the tape to prove your innocence, and the girl," Darien said. "Now I kill you," Goku said. "Oh please unlike my bodyguards I'm not that easy to kill," Darien said. "Well then, lets see," Goku said getting in a fighting stance. "Before we begin I'm going to tell you a little secret," Darien said. "What?" "Remember Chichi and how she died. Well I killed her," Darien laughed. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku bellowed in an intense rage. "Yes." "WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku bellowed again. "The best way to attack a seemly unstoppable opponent is his heart," Darien said. "WHY CHICHI SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR GANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku bellowed again. "Even if it takes me until I'm 70 I will AVENGE CHICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Well you seem fired up shall we begin," Darien said getting in a fighting stance. Goku did the same the ultimate fight was on!  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Cliffhanger! Will Goku avenge Chichi? And will he finally defeat and or kill Darien the man who caused this whole mess? Find out next time! 


End file.
